le passage de la montagne du Destin
by Tom Jedusor
Summary: c super


Cette scène se passe pendant que l'armée de Saroumane attaque le gouffre de Helm.Entrevue entre Sauron et l' un de ses capitaines : Grishnàkh (et oui Sauron est capable de communiquer avec ses créatures).  
  
Grishnàkh : Seigneur, Saroumane a enfin décidé à attaquer, son armée est en train de décimer les derniers Rohirrims.  
  
Sauron : Non ?! Vraiment ?! Espèce d'abrutis ! Je le savais bien avant toi, as- tu oubliés que je sais tout ?!  
  
Grishnàkh : Excusez-moi votre seigneurie noire, je ne voulais que.  
  
Sauron : Je me fiche de ce que tu souhaites !  
  
Grishnàkh : Je le sais, mais.  
  
Sauron : Tu ose prendre la parole quand je ne t'y autorises pas ?! Asticots !N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à moi que tu vis et que je peux à tout moment remédier à cette erreur !  
  
Grishnàkh ne sachant que faire se tut en s'inclinant.  
  
Sauron :Tu ne voudrais quand même pas servir de repas aux fidèles compagnons des Nazgûls ?  
  
Grishnàkh :Vous avez tout à fait raison maître.  
  
Sauron :Bien sur puisque j'ai toujours raison et lorsque je dis que je retrouverais mon Bien et que j'écraserais les peuples de la Terre du Milieu et bien je le ferais ! Et alors, tout cela m'appartiendra !  
  
Grishnàkh : tout mon seigneur.  
  
Sauron :Oui, tout ce qui appartient à ce monde.  
  
Le ton qu'avait pris Sauron fut telle que son serviteur ne le reconnut plus. Grishnàkh hésita puis interrogea son maître.  
  
Grishnàkh :Que dois-je faire maintenant ?  
  
Sauron sembla sortir d'un rêve(oui je sais là c'est glauque)  
  
Sauron :Euh oui ! Oui ! Va inspecter mes troupes et ordonnes aux Trolls de rejoindre les Orques.  
  
Grishnàkh :Comme vous le voudrez.  
  
Sauron :Et oblige les vermisseaux de réserve à se répartir sur mes terres, je ne voudrais pas que ces pourceaux pense que je ne les voit pas.  
  
Puis ,Sauron indiqua les groupes devant se déplacer, son regard balaya les terres incendiées du Mordor et le faisceau de lumière s'arrêta net sur un petit passage, à ce moment l'?il devint rouge vif et son centre faisant figure de pupille rétrécit considérablement.  
  
Sauron :Le.Le passage de la montagne,je vous avez ordonnez de le détruire !!!Pourquoi est-il encore intact ?!  
  
Grishnàkh :Nos Trolls.euh je veux dire vos Trolls ont déjà essayer de s'en occuper mais cette porte menant à l'intérieur de la montage du Destin est toujours debout, elle résiste à tout nos chocs.  
  
Sauron :Et alors ?Est-ce tout ?!Je ne suis pas le souverain du Mordor pour rien, utilisez les explosifs, les mêmes que j'ai pû fournir à ce pantin de Saroumane.  
  
Grishnàkh :Nous y avons pensé mon seigneur mais l'onde de choc pourrait réveiller le volcan et donc engloutir votre royaume dans la lave.  
  
Sauron sembla penseur (bon je sais c'est louche pour un ?il[oups jeu de mots])  
  
Sauron :Nous avons eu beaucoup de chances la dernière fois avec cet Isildur. Mon Précieux à réussi à le séduire mais désormais je ne l'ai plus en ma possession, il ne faut donc prendre aucun risque, je veux une garnison d'orques en permanence devant le passage et qu'elle y reste coute que coute , sauf bien sur si la Porte Noire est attaquée mais quel fous s'y aventurerait !  
  
Sauron ricana sinistrement sans douter que plus tard.  
  
Grishnàkh :Puisque tel est votre bon vouloir, il en sera fait ainsi.  
  
Grishnàkh repartit pour executer les ordres de Sauron.Ce dernier, au somment de sa forteresse de Barad-dûr contemple une nouvelle fois son royaume déchu en pensant que bientôt ce paysage s'étendra à toute la Terre du Milieu.  
  
Du côté de Grishnàkh,les choses ne se déroulent pas de la même façon. Face à ses créatures, il ne se conduisait plus comme un futile asticot mais comme un chef tyrannique n'hésitant pas à faire des exemples de correction comme l'écartèlement par Trolls, l'amputation d'un membre avec sa mâchoire ou encore livré en pâture à un groupes de Trolls en rut. Pour les orques, rien à part le Seigneur Noir pouvait effrayé Grishnàkh ,cependant c'était mal le connaître ,il avait une seule véritable phobie et Sauron le savait bien : les infâmes créatures montées par les Nazgûls. A chaque fois qu'une des ces bêtes le survolaient ou même s'il entendait leur cri strident paraissant provenir d'outre-tombe, Grishnàkh se tétanisait. Mais aujourd'hui, aucune de ces « bestioles » se disait- il n'étaient dans les environs ce qui le laissait maître de la vie des autres. Il organisa donc son inspection des troupes à la recherche des meilleurs éléments pour la garde de la montagne du Destin. Il dénicha de très beaux spécimens (enfin beaux.) très agressifs et faisant preuve de réflexion (et ce n'est pas peu dire pour un Orque), mais aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait être pleinement efficaces sans chef de compagnie. Grishnàkh ayant un profond mépris pour ses semblables alla chercher dans les troupes fraîchement arrivées : les Orientaux. Ces mauvais hommes étaient habillés de tunique bordeaux et noire et étaient armés d'une hallebarde à plusieurs lames les unes toujours plus aiguisées que les autres et d'un bouclier mesurant environ 60 cm en hauteur et 40 cm en. Ces soldats étaient très habiles et s'habituaient rapidement à tout les milieux puisqu'ils vivaient dans les terres désertiques. Grishnàkh en choisit un et lui dit : « Quel est ton nom, Oriental ? » Et celui-ci répondit : « Et le tien, Orque ?! Enfin si tu en as un ! » Il fit volte-face vers ses frères en riant et lorsqu'il se retourna il vit toujours la même chose :ses frères, sauf que ceux-ci ne riait plus mais étaient horrifiés.Grishnàkh venait de lui couper le tête sans que celle-ci ne tombe du corps de son propriétaire. L'Oriental resta quelques secondes debout, immobile puis s'écroula sur lui-même. En temps normal, tel crime aurait été sévèrement vengé mais les Orientaux même s'ils étaient très cruels, n'en restaient pas moins des hommes et qui plus est des hommes apeurés et c'est pourquoi lorsque Grishnàkh demanda s'il y avait d'autres volontaires ,tous reculèrent de trois pas, ravalant leur angoisse et contrôlant leurs tremblements. Le capitaine de Sauron s'adressa donc à un nouveau « candidats involontaires » et lui demanda son nom ; le pauvre homme hésitant entre regarder Grishnàkh dans les yeux au risque de l'énerver et détourner son regard au risque ici de finir comme le premier répondit :  
  
« Je.Je suis.je suis Irfaktor, fils d'Irfriam et détenteur de la défense d'argent (c'est une décoration en forme de défense d'oliphant revenant aux soldats ayant fait preuve d'initiatives dans des moments désespérés de batailles).  
  
Grishnàkh fit mine d'acquiescer et lui expliqua qu'il était désormais chargé de commander la garnison en vue de défendre le passage si inquiétant pour Sauron, mais Irfaktor répliqua :  
  
« Je ne tiens pas à m'occuper de ces misérables créatures ! »  
  
Sans doute avait il oublié à qui il s'adressait, mais Grishnàkh ,sans doute épuisait de sa performance de tout à l'heure ne lui répondit calmement que :  
  
« Désormais tes plaintes ne doivent plus m'être adressées, maintenant, si quelque chose ne va pas c'est au Seigneur Sauron que tu dois en parler. »  
  
Irfaktor se tut et laissa continuer Grishnàkh :  
  
« Mais bon je pense qu'il n'y aura plus aucun problème désormais. »  
  
L'Oriental, se sentant impuissant demanda quand même :  
  
« Combien de temps doit durer cette garde ? Je suis venue me battre pour venger mes aïeux tués par ces chiens du Gondor, je ne souhaites aucunement rester avec ces créatures puant.euh ces Orques et de plus inactif. »  
  
Grishnàkh lui montrant la Porte de son arme lui dit :  
  
« Exceptionnellement, la garde peut-être levée dés que la Porte Noire serait menacée (il tira un sourire narquois),mais si j'étais toi je ne me ferai pas trop d'illusion »  
  
Grishnàkh éclata d'un rire gras en s'étouffant d'une manière moribonde comme tout les Orques à l'accoutumé et parti, laissant Irfaktor seul. Celui- ci poussa un profond soupir et souhaita sans réelle conviction : « Faites que la Porte Noire soit menacée » 


End file.
